Ma culture humaine
by Valzette
Summary: Sam n'en peut plus des disputes incessantes entre Castiel et Dean. Castiel n'en peut plus de cacher la vérité à Dean. Dean n'en peut plus de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. - OS Destiel -


**Voici un petit OS pas vraiment original mais qui me permet de faire une pause dans ma fanfiction HP que j'écris à un rythme soutenu. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est situé quelque part vers la saison 12 et Castiel a emménagé dans le bunker.**

 **Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient là-dedans, je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure sans rémunération pour le travail acharné qu'elle fournit.**

Sam n'en pouvait plus, ces deux têtes de mules ne se rendaient-ils comptent de rien ? Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer sur tout : de la prochaine affaire qu'ils prendraient jusqu'à la couleur de la tasse qu'avait prise Dean le matin. Cette fois-ci, c'était sur le programme TV : Docteur Sexy pour l'aîné des frères Winchester et un reportage sur les lions pour l'ange. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord et Sam avait fini par s'installer devant la chaîne parlementaire tandis que les deux autres étaient allés bouder dans leur coin.

Dean n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi donc se disputait-il autant avec son meilleur ami ? Il ne voyait aucun raison valable et pourtant ils continuaient leurs échanges futiles, tous les jours plus ridicules. Cas semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le contrarier néanmoins ! Cela l'aurait-il tué de le laisser regarder son émission favorite pour une fois au lieu de venir l'emmerder pour regarder son documentaire sur les gros chats d'Afrique ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela le fatiguait. Il décida alors qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair, cela faisait des semaines et cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Castiel n'en pouvait plus, comment est-ce que Dean aurait pu comprendre ? Toute sa vie il avait vu être prêché dans toutes les églises que ce genre de relations ne devait pas être. Un homme allait avec un femme, point à la ligne. Pourquoi donc son cerveau avait-il ce genre de réactions lorsque Dean s'approchait un peu trop près de lui ? Il avait tout tenté pourtant : ne plus voir Dean, essayer de le détester. Puis il en était arrivé à la conclusion que, si c'était Dean qui le haïssait, il le mettrait dehors non ? C'était la seul façon : se faire détester par son meilleur ami pour que ce dernier l'éjecte de sa maison car l'ange ne trouvait pas le courage de partir de son plein gré. Que c'était dur, de faire de la peine à Dean, de le contredire sur tout. Son ami semblait si malheureux. Mais qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su les véritables sentiments qui dévoraient intérieurement Castiel ? Il en avait tellement honte.

Dean toqua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais entra tout de même, sachant que l'ange était forcément dans sa chambre, et en effet, celui-ci était allongé dans une posture faussement décontracté et semblait absorbé dans un livre. Dean se tordit le cou pour voir le titre.

\- **50 Shades of Grey ?** **Sérieux Cas ?**

\- **Je m'initie à la culture humaine intime. Mais je crois que tu t'y connais déjà assez là-dessus, je me demande donc ce que tu viens faire ici.** Malgré son assurance forcée, l'ange n'en menait pas large.

\- **Et bien, je trouve dommage qu'on dispute autant en ce moment,** commença Dean, gêné, **et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on sorte boire un verre tous les deux, histoire qu'on essaie d'arranger les choses ?**

\- **Ca va aller, je préférerais finir mon livre.** Commença Castiel qui continuait à fixer son livre. **Ferme la porte en sortant s'il te plaît.**

Dire que Dean était horrifié serait peu dire. Il était furieux, et ses yeux lançaient de terribles éclairs. Le chasseur sortit sans un mot en claquant la porte. Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur de Sam et regarda jusqu'au matin tous les épisodes de Docteur Sexy qu'il avait manqués. Il ne dormit pas de peur que l'ange ne fasse une quelconque apparition dans un de ses rêves. Il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait de la bière et Docteur Sexy. Il n'affichait que très peu souvent son attirance pour les hommes et seul Sammy était au courant mais ils n'en parlaient jamais, excepté lorsque le sujet de Dr. Sexy arrivait. Son petit frère qui n'avait pas dormi non plus, n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer d'ailleurs, et cela commençait à le déranger. Au matin il décida de transformer son lit en bunker dans le bunker. Il prit donc deux packs de bières, trois tartes et cinq paquets de chips. A la fin de la journée il n'en était toujours pas sorti. Quand Dean était fâché contre Castiel, il se renfermait, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. C'est pourquoi Sam ne fit pas un seul pas pour aller le réconforter, ce n'était pas son combat et il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ces histoires.

Castiel toqua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais entra tout de même, mais à peine avait-il commencé à ouvrir la porte que déjà celle-ci tapait dans une bouteille de bière vide qui traînait par là. Il s'était senti terriblement coupable de la façon dont il avait répondu à Dean. Tout cela était de sa faute, son plan était catastrophique et il s'était finalement dit qu'il valait mieux contrôler ses étranges pulsions que l'Eglise qualifiait de satanistes plutôt que de perdre une amitié. En avançant dans la chambre, il remarqua Dean assis sur son lit. Il se lança donc dans son discours d'excuses qu'il avait soigneusement préparé.

\- **Dean, je suis navré je n'aurait pas dû te répondre de cette mani...**

Il fut presque immédiatement interrompu par le Winchester qui ne le regarda même pas et semblait concentré sur un objet posé sur sa couette.

\- **Castiel, chut. Je lis.**

L'ange ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Sam lisait beaucoup, ça oui il le savait. Mais quel roman pouvait donc bien autant passionner le grand frère pour qu'il ne lui adresse même pas un regard alors qu'il tentait de s'excuser ?

\- **Oh, heu, je suis navré Dean.** Tout cela ne se passait absolument pas comme prévu. **Et quel livre lis-tu ?**

\- **Will & Will ****de John Green.** **Ferme la porte en sortant s'il te plaît.**

Sauf que Castiel ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait amorcer le dialogue pour pouvoir enfin faire ses excuses.

\- **Je ne connais pas, qu'est-ce que cela raconte ?**

\- **Tu es juste là pour te faire pardonner et amorcer le dialogue, je te connais par cœur Castiel. Alors arrête de te moquer de moi, tout le monde connaît John Green. Casse toi maintenant.**

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre et Castiel commençait réellement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de revenir une autre fois. Il tenta encore une approche.

\- **Désolé Dean, mais ma culture humaine est encore faible, tu le sais bien. Alors, que raconte ce livre ?**

\- **Deux garçons qui ont le même prénom et un est gay. Au revoir Castiel.**

Là, l'ange était réellement surpris.

\- **Gay ?**

\- **Oui Castiel, quand deux personnes du même sexe ont une attirance l'une pour l'autre. Maintenant si tu veux d'autres infos sur la culture humaine, va voir Sam. Au revoir Castiel.**

Castiel n'en revenait pas. L'homosexualité semblait être un sujet comme un autre pour l'homme devant lui.

\- **Mais il y a vraiment des gens qui écrivent là-dessus ? Que dit l'Eglise ? Tu lis ça toi ?**

\- **Bon écoutes moi bien l'emplumé, t'étais vraiment chiant à vouloir te faire pardonner, mais là tu deviens carrément lourd. Qu'y a t'il, t'as un problème avec les homosexuels ?**

Dean avait enfin relevé la tête mais lui lançait un regard noir. Castiel ne savait plus comment réagir.

\- **Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas ! J'ai toujours vu les humains dans les églises dire que ce n'était pas bien...**

\- **Non mais c'est pas possible d'être influençable à ce point ! C'est pas parce que y'a quelques clampins qui se réunissent le dimanche et décident de ce que les autres doivent faire avec leur cul que ce sont eux qui ont raison ! On a jamais rien fait à personne ! Aaah je supporte pas les gens fermés d'esprit comme ça c'est pas croyable. Laisse moi lire mon livre de gay tranquille et va voir emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.**

Castiel n'en revenait pas. Toutes ses convictions sur le sujet s'effondraient. Il se sentait étrangement libéré : il n'était pas une anomalie ! Il était un être comme tous les autres qui choisissait d'aimer qui il voulait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents puis se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Dean.

\- **"On" ? Tu aimes les hommes Dean ?**

\- **Bravo, t'as découvert le pot aux roses. J'aime les mecs et les filles. Super. Allez casse toi je te dis.**

\- **Je crois que j'aime les hommes aussi Dean. Je crois que je t'aime Dean.**

Sam toqua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais entra tout de même. Il aperçut alors une chambre dont le sol était jonché de bouteilles de bières. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention : il avait devant lui une scène des plus réjouissantes. Dean endormi dans les bras de Castiel, tous les deux sous la couette et torses nus. Sam referma la porte. Il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, mais il en était heureux pour le nouveau couple. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Une autre chose réjouissait le Winchester :

Avec cette réconciliation, le bunker allait être enfin libéré des disputes incessantes des deux hommes et lui, il serait enfin tranquille.


End file.
